<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistle-tip-toe by Guggi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155132">Mistle-tip-toe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi'>Guggi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aroace Nile, Booker in love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Found Family Feels, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kiss war, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nile and Booker are bros, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Surrounded By Couples, That will make sense later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe hummed a song under his breath as he navigated through the hustle and bustle of the inner city. The first snow had slowly started falling in thick and puffy flakes. One landed square on his nose, tickling him before he wiped it off. </p><p>In one hand he carried three bags filled to the brim with more or less expensive items. He knew exactly what Nicky would do when he returned home with them; give him an overbearing smile and kiss his cheek. He was looking forward to it already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistle-tip-toe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christmas with TOG ^^ </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe hummed a song under his breath as he navigated through the hustle and bustle of the inner city. The first snow had slowly started falling in thick and puffy flakes. One landed square on his nose, tickling him before he wiped it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one hand he carried three bags filled to the brim with more or less expensive items. He knew exactly what Nicky would do when he returned home with them; give him an overbearing smile and kiss his cheek. He was looking forward to it already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many a time he had been called too generous for his own good. A compliment, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faced a long walk home, but that would only give him more time to revel in the newfound feeling of accomplishment he was starting to enjoy. The pavement was partly covered in fluffy snow and he left shoe prints behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strolling lazily, Joe adjusted his scarf and looked at the decorated shop windows with interest. It was far from every year they celebrated Christmas so when they finally did, they allowed themselves to go all in. Thinking back, Joe took a hesitant guess as to when they had last celebrated any holiday. Maybe four years ago? Six? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, no matter. They would this year. He smiled at a young, single mother with two children. She smiled politely back, turned right and - carrying as many bags as Joe - struggled to get a shop door open. He leapt in front of her and opened the door, letting her and the two toddlers through. “Thank you”, she nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving at the smiling but shy kids, he went on his way, gait more expectant with every step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back home, Nicky had put a wooden spoon in Booker’s hand and parked him next to the pot with gravy. Next to him, Nile chatted amiably away while she watched him stir every now and then. This was her first time celebrating a holiday with them, so she was unquestionably excited. When did they open presents? What did they eat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker tried his best to answer her every question. She could open her presents when she wanted to. What they ate was different every time, he thought. It had been a while since their last Christmas all together. This year he was pretty certain it was some kind of fowl creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duck”, Nicky informed them as he stuffed it with oranges while simultaneously putting the potatoes in the oven. He hurried back to open two jars and poured the contents out into two separate serving trays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you, Nicky. You don’t have to manage all that on your own”, Nile stated and took the trays from him. She noted a small, thankful curl of his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the living room, Andy put her hands on her hips and sighed in an exasperated manner. She had killed countless people, bested several in all forms of combat and witnessed every war the world could muster these last seven millennia. But this? This was impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you looking so beaten, love?” Quynh appeared next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a tree stand without its roots. It’s against their very nature!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you find the tree stand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Believe me, I did.” She glanced at the stand, thrown into the corner of the room. She was lucky she hadn’t dented the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try it together”, Quynh offered. With their combined efforts, they tilted the tree enough to effortlessly attach the stand. Andy worked quickly and efficiently and before they knew it, the stately tree was able to stand erect on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always were the smart one”, Andy said and kissed Quynhs’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the most cunning. And wise. And--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humble. Definitely the most humble”, Andy grinned. Quynh shook her head and leaned into Andy’s side, urging her to wrap an arm around her. “That just leaves the decorations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe arrived home not long after and snuck his way through the door. From the living room he overheard the voices of Quynh and Andy. And were they … humming Christmas carols too? He shook his head. No, that couldn’t be. From the kitchen he heard his love’s voice calmly explaining something about burnt gravy to what sounded like an apologetic Booker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. Everyone was occupied and would pay him no mind. Just what he had wished for to make the plan work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly and hopefully soundlessly, he shut the door and tip-toed through the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joe! Back already?” He nearly dropped the important bags on the floor at the sudden cheery voice. “Oh, Nile”, he answered when he turned to greet her. “Yeah. I, um, walked back … fast. I hurried back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right”, she nodded. “Well, I’m helping Nicky cook. So I better go back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe smiled, somewhat too enthusiastically. “I’m sure he appreciates that! I’ll just put the bags away.” He didn’t move from his spot until after she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was once again in no one’s line of vision, he made his way to the desired lone room and unloaded the lightest of bags on a big armchair. Mistletoes poured out of the plastic container and scattered everywhere. Small, green leafed and with an overabundance of red berries. One for every room. Several for every room, in fact. He wasn’t risking anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe carefully set the other heavier bags on the hardwood floor to favor the furniture filled with greenery. Picking one up, he inspected the plant closer to truly make his plan come into fruition. He would pin them by the lace that tied them together. Excited about the unavoidable consequences, he smiled broadly. He was going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> kisses from Nicky in every possible room! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it was of the utmost importance that his love did not see him pin the small, green offenders to the ceiling. It had to be a surprise. An extra special Christmas surprise. Someone was bound to spot him in his endeavours, but it couldn’t be Nicky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to do it one by one. He’d start in here. The bedroom. But before all that, he strode to the kitchen with the two heavier bags, to get his first of many kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker walked through the kitchen and entered the dining room. Bows hung from the ceiling in all their red and green festivity. He had been relieved of his kitchen duty as gravy-stirrer and sent away to set the table. Nicky had made it sound like a promotion while he handed him the seven plates and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> cutlery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put them down on the table and reached for the top one just as the doorbell rang loud and all his cautiousness was dropped on the floor. Quite literally. The plate hit the wood with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and broke in twenty pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding back a carefully selected set of swear words, he got on his knees to pick up the smashed dinnerware. No, he should go get a broom. No, he should definitely go open the door! Yes. That’s what he’d do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too late, though. Nile and Quynh walked down the hallway and opened the door just as he exited the dining room. Booker knew who would come into view as the front door opened. Of course he did. Who else could it be? Still, he felt his breath hitch and his heart beat twice the usual pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, James! And welcome”, Nile greeted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in”, Quynh followed suit. James smiled and nodded, chatting quietly with the women as he entered their house. The house Booker was currently in too. The very house they would be spending the entire night together in! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sébastien. And Merry Christmas.” James leaned over to initiate a one armed hug as his other hand carried a stuffed bag. Booker froze for a second before responding to the touch that ended all too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jam-- Mr. Copley. Thanks, and to you too”, he uttered way too rapidly. James was just about to correct him - really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>James</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just fine - but Nile’s hand on his shoulder guided him toward the living room. Booker exhaled deeply and leaned against the door frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copley. Glad you could join us tonight.” Andy stood with her arms crossed and her back to the new arrival, staring down the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James smiled at her back. “Thanks for the invitation, Andromache. My family doesn’t spend the majority of their time in London as I do, so it was the perfect opportunity to get to know you … better.” He was still somewhat unsure how to properly act around such an ancient being. But for the most part, according to his own judgment, he managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around on her heel and gave him a genuine smile. “Very well. So, what do you know about tree decoration?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe snuck inside the kitchen. Nicky had the oven open and steam covered half of the room when he shut the door. He pulled off the blue oven mitts and hung them back next to the knives. “Yusuf”, he said, wearing a big smile once the steam uncovered his features. “How was your day in the city?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, but busy. The shops closed very early today, but I managed to get everything.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything and more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He swayed on his feet, rocking back and forth. Nicky came over and kissed his cheek after giving him another indulgent smile. “You’re the best, my treasure.” He turned his attention back on the three pots on the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need any help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Nile has been a very good help so far. But thank you.” Joe nodded and tried his best not to appear too excited or hurry back when he turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had finished setting the table. Even with a slight tremble in his fingers. And it was … nice. Presentable, at the very least. Now, all he had to do was walk out the door. Just enter the living room. Easy. Anyone could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath - and one more - and went on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look wobbly”, James insisted from under the branches. Andy took a few more in her grasp, making it easier for him to see. “I’m not an expert either, but it seems you did an alright job.” He got on his feet again and dusted his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile handed him a golden angel ornament. “Could you put this at the top? We can’t really reach”, she practically begged and smiled knowingly at Quynh when he accepted. He stretched, so the hem of his shirt came loose and a part of his back came into clear view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh thanked him as he tucked his shirt back where it belonged. The foursome decided on a tea break on the huge couch in the TV room. They left a nearly pale and unresponsive Booker in their wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe was alone again and really had to get moving before dinner. He would have a much harder time to slip quietly away after everyone gathered, so it had to be done sooner rather than later. When the ones in the bedroom were in their respective places, he moved on to the hallway. Three should do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was out of the question when Nicky was still in there. Of course, every door frame needed one. You can’t enter a room without a kiss, now, can you? Dining room. Just the one above Nicky’s seat. Check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TV room? Nah. But the living room? The biggest and busiest. He needed about seven in there, no question about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how? Everyone would be in there, chatting away. As casual as humanly possible, he strolled into the living room just to find it abandoned. Chatter came from the TV room. Now was his god-sent chance. Quick! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe spotted Booker leaning over the dining table with his hands supporting his pained face when he ran past it, but hurried to their bedroom to pick up all the mistletoes he could carry. Rather sloppily, he pinned as many as he could to the ceiling in no time at all. There. Almost done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked in circles for a bit and whistled to himself, patiently waiting for Nicky to leave the kitchen. Just as Nicky poured the potatoes into a tray, Joe saw his chance within arm’s length. “Booker?” Nicky called. Booker lifted his head from his hands and shuffled to where Nicky’s voice had called him. “Here’s the first tray”, Nicky said as he handed him the steaming pile of white potatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker headed to the dining room as Joe hid behind the door, cursing. There wasn’t much else to do than this, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the kitchen and pinned the last one in the window, when Nicky was leaning over the counter. As he straightened back up, he was met with Joe’s excited face and a kiss right on the lips. “Joe! I didn’t see you there”, he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can be stealthy if I wish to”, Joe agreed. It didn’t look like Nicky had noticed the mistletoe still dangling in the window. He would soon enough, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker came back into the kitchen, expecting more trays. And rightly so. Joe kissed the palm of his hand and blew it toward Booker. Booker looked up at the door frame and cracked one of his increasingly frequent grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, he was handed a tray and left them alone in the kitchen. Nicky bent over again and coming back up he was greeted with yet another kiss. “In a loving mood today?” He asked, tone loving and teasing at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to go and tell them we’re eating in five minutes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my love”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky shook his head as he chuckled and watched Joe leave for the TV room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy sat next to Quynh on the couch, holding her hand in her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s snowing!” Joe exclaimed as he entered, but kept a hand hidden from view behind a wall. Four pairs of eyes turned to look out the window, even if they were already aware of the fact. It had been snowing all day. Joe pinned a mistletoe to the ceiling before anyone spotted him. Done. The last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and hi, James! I was told by this evening’s head chef that we’ll be devouring the feast in less than five.” He tapped an imaginary watch on his wrist five times. Nile’s eyes shot wide open. “Aw, I forgot about helping Nicky!” She rushed out, leaving her empty seat next to James open for Joe to claim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Nicky, I got caught up in conversation”, Nile apologised in the kitchen after donning an apron. He turned around, surprised. “That’s fine, I’m practically finished here anyway. Food’s on the table, but the vegetables need some more minutes before they’re ready for serving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker reentered, but seeing no further trays, left and sat down heavily in his usual chair in the dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then”, Nile placed her hands on her hips. “Pretty good job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to taste it first, but I think you’re right”, Nicky agreed. “We did a great job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile was just about to protest - she helped a bit, but the vast majority of what they were about to consume was made by Nicky. The timer beeped before she could to let them know everything was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy, Quynh and James joined Booker in the dining room. Joe secretly concealed himself behind the door that led from the kitchen to the hallway. When Nicky and Nile emerged, he planted a quick one on a startled Nicky’s cheek. He followed closely behind them and kissed Nicky again as they made their way to the dining table. And a last time when Nicky sat down in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayati, what’s gotten into you today?” Nicky whispered with a smirk. Not that he was against this overly loving side of Joe. Joe offered no answer, only watched him with adoring eyes. Nicky noticed Quynh coughing extra loud and turned his attention to her. She rolled her eyes upward. He followed them and spotted a mistletoe hanging directly above his chair. And a second one in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuf, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe couldn’t keep a straight face anymore and cracked up. “Sorry.” Nicky rested his hand on Joe’s elbow. His love was just downright adorable at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker stole a quick glance above James’ seat. Empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their eyes met and Booker quickly averted his gaze. He’d have to make conversation with James tonight. Real conversation. Not just a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>erms </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ums</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d make an actual effort. Thinking of a good subject, he opened his mouth - remember to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> directly at him, Book - and spoke up. “So, James, do you li--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This looks lovely, Nicky!” Andy interrupted him in a louder voice than she normally uses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does”, Joe agreed and kissed Nicky’s shoulder. Hey, he sat under a mistletoe! Nicky would have to resign himself to his fate all evening, because this was free for all. Nicky rubbed his thumb over Joe’s arm, suddenly feeling like he was the one appreciating all of them and not the other way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table was filled to the brim with all kinds of exquisite looking and smelling food. The aromas of Christmas met them secondly, all of their senses satisfied and hard at work taking all this in. “Woah”, James mouthed quietly. “This is grand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile’s eyes were wide in wonder. She had been in the kitchen too, but didn’t realise just how much there was and how different it would look, all displayed on a nice table in front of her. Her first time celebrating Christmas with someone who wasn’t her family. Her biological family, that is. The memory of her mother and brother still stung, but these six were her family now. No doubt about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t think we should be missing anything tonight, right Nile?” Nicky asked her. His way of subtly telling her that she had a part to play in the making of this meal too. She shook her head enthusiastically. “Everything is here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of one Christmas dinner, Joe managed to kiss an increasingly lovestruck Nicky twenty four times. A personal record, he was sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker sat on Joe’s other side, eating peacefully. His eyes met James’ perfect brown ones nine times during the meal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Notthathewascountingoranythinglikethat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His left hand was on his own leg, clenching and unclenching. Any minute now he’d say something. Something clever and funny. Insightful, possibly. Yes. Any minute now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh was halfway in Andy’s lap, feeding her dates and little pieces of oranges, giggling all the while when Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and greedily ate what she was offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation flowed freely, Nicky especially trying hard to engage with Nile, who by now must be feeling rather awkward around all this yearning. Luckily, she seemed unfazed by it all. She was perspective, make no mistake about that. Of course she knew about Andy’s feelings for Quynh from the moment Andy had spoken her name, with just a hint of pain in her tone. Of course she knew about Booker and his almost schoolboy-like crush on James. What kind of best friend would she be if she didn’t see right through him? And to not know about Joe and Nicky? Well, Nile couldn’t imagine anyone, old or young, being that clueless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People just often mistook her consistent lack of a romantic partner as loneliness when it was anything but. She was content. She was happy. And she was eternally single. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others were always very polite about not getting too wrapped up in their twosomeness when she was around. And she acknowledged their efforts. But had also told them numerous times to not hold back because of her. She wasn’t bothered by their love on display and she was most definitely not envious. Just happy for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire party crashed heavily on the couch after an exceptionally filling dinner. Nicky was certain he heard several groans of filled stomachs. Joe was almost - but only almost - too full to remember how he’d hung another mistletoe above Nicky’s seat on the couch. He rolled over and kissed his belly. “Please, amore, anywhere but there”, Nicky tittered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s the rule whenever there’s a mistletoe”, Joe protested and puckered his lips. This time Nicky kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And rules are meant to be followed”, he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh overheard and gave Andy’s neck a quick, little peck. Andy reached around her head and cupped Quynh’s face tenderly. “I plan on returning every single kiss and more for all those centuries I didn’t get to hold you in my arms”, she whispered in her ear, a promise just between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker fidgeted in his seat, playing with his fingers and the strings in his cardigan. Nile nearly felt sorry for him. He just needed a little push in the right direction. And after observing James’ wandering eyes all evening, a direction that was certainly not unwelcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had an idea that might get them moving toward their combined desired outcome. Wine. They needed wine. She rose from her seat and came back carrying three different bottles. If it would really work she didn’t know. Especially considering Booker’s bottle was of the non-alcoholic variant. She just had to put her faith in the placebo effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker’s head perked up at the sight and Joe blew her a delighted kiss when she walked beneath the still dangling mistletoe. She turned her cheek in his direction, pretending to catch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the glasses (the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>glasses, Nile!) she carefully poured the aromatic liquid in them. Booker praised her selections and continued lecturing the group about the best grapes and years. Just because he didn’t drink them didn’t mean he couldn’t hoard knowledge about them. It was nothing Andy, Joe or Nicky hadn’t heard countless times over the decades, but James seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say and listened to Booker speak with a keen look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glass turned to two which quickly turned to three and before they knew it, music was blaring through the speakers and everyone was on the floor. In a clear and conscious moment, they had moved some furniture to make better room, in case things got rowdier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sang along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘All I Want For Christmas’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ in and out of tune to the best of their abilities. Andy twirled Quynh around in a circle, her hair in disarray after. She forgot all about complaining when Andy pointed upward at a hanging green plant, pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. “I think I like this holiday”, Quynh admitted, a low whisper in her ear. “I think I like you”, Andy answered. Earlier she would have ducked her head and looked over her shoulder to not give anyone the impression that she possibly, maybe, might be a … sap. Now she could care less, especially after hearing Quynh’s sweet, musical laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile, Joe and Nicky held hands as they danced around the questionably decorated Christmas tree. Booker, why by now had abandoned glasses and just pressed the wine bottle to his lips, was sorting through the playlist and turned up the volume considerably. James approached him. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Booker held a hand behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said ‘hey’!” James tried shouting above the loud music. “You know, I really admire you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Booker waved his hand now, indicating that he could truly hear no spoken words at this particular moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admire you!” James tried again. “You seem to be doing great without alcohol! And having a great time with non-alcoholic wine!” He raised both his thumbs and smiled. Booker, who had yet to hear a single word correctly, mirrored the expression and raised his own back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before James could continue, a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. Startled, he turned his head and stared straight into Nile’s wide, brown eyes. Booker lowered the music.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I do that sooner?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Joe dared me to”, Nile laughed and hurried back to a grinning Joe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “Oh.” He couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Nicky kissed Andy’s cheek. “You’re under one too, Boss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> under one, Nicky! They’re everywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed until this information was truly processed between the seven of them. “We’re all under one!” Nile yelled and ran to Quynh, kissing her cheek. Quynh, always fast and agile, wrapped her arm around Nile’s shoulder to hold her still and return the favor on both cheeks. Nile ended up with two red lipstick prints on shiny skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, the room descended into chaos as a collective hive-mind set in. Everyone scrambled to get as many kisses in as they could. Andy got both Joe and Booker good, Nicky caught Quynh as she leaned toward James, Booker and Nile spotted one another simultaneously and did a European air kiss exchange. Nonchalantly, she pushed him back in the direction he came from. James’ direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much consideration, James headed straight for Booker. Before Booker knew what was coming, James had an arm wrapped around his waist and dipped him low while planting a confident kiss right on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud cheers erupted from the room as a rosy-cheeked Booker was pulled back up. James had no time to think his actions through and apologise to the equally surprised Booker, since his kiss was immediately returned with a shy kiss to his cheek and a warm hand finding his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they looked into each other’s eyes, Andy threw a low-hanging mistletoe at Booker’s back and Joe could be heard begging Nicky to do that kind of kiss with him as well, which no doubt would be granted soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Youtuber voice* Don't forget to like and subscribe!</p><p>Also, this is based on a headcanon I sent on tumblr ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>